The Beginning
by Baby Wolf Blossom
Summary: The beginning of the end Clois prequel to The End
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Beginning (prequel to The End)**

**Author: Sakura  
Rating: T  
Summary: The beginning of the end Clois**

**Notes: I don't know how far I'm going to go with this so just bear with me **

**I've decided to do two installments like The Beginning, The Middle and my (One Shot) The End. I don't know how many chapters will be for each installment so just bear with me  **

It had all started on that one fateful day in November two years ago to be precise. We were still in the bantering stage with a bit of flirting added of course. It still didn't stop us from pulling all the stops though me with my crude jokes and him with his boy scout attributes. That's how we ended up going out with each other, I had been bitching all day and Clark couldn't stand it any longer so he did the only thing that came to mind at the time he kissed me and I don't mean timid ohh so shy kiss it was a kiss that told me he had been wanted to do that for some time now. So I did the only thing that came to mind at the time I kissed back.

**_::Flashback:: _**

"Clark, CLARK shouted Lois "were the hell did that stupid brooding farm – boy go" mumbled Lois who upon pondering her thoughts walked right into a broad chest and fell on her butt.

"Owwwww why did you do that for Smallville"

"Oh I thought this was a free country Lois it's you who should watch were your going" snarked Clark he was definitely getting better at this sarcasm business.

"Oh me" she said pointing at herself

'Oh great' thought Clark here we go again.

She had just about opened her mouth to reply with a snarky comment when before she knew it he had leaned down and took her lips with a heated kiss. He heard her gasp out, and still, but soon, he felt her kiss him back. Her mouth opened and he slipped his tongue in her moist mouth. Her tongue met his own with skilled movements that surprised him. She pulled away looking completely flushed, her lips swollen and pouty and her eyes supporting a glazed look. Before she could comment he spoke up for her.

"Damn Lois if I knew that was all it took to silence you I would have done it sooner" he smirked giving her his famous farm boy smile turned and left. Lois just stared openly shocked at what had transpired in the barn.

'I'm so going to get him for this' she evilly thought already coming up with ideas with how to pay him back.

_**::Flashback:: **_

TBC

Hope you likey plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** thanks too:

**becca582** – thank you for the review

**Sonya** – thanks for the review and I'll try to make future chapters longer this chapter won't be that long I was in a hurry :)

_**Previously**_

_Her mouth opened and he slipped his tongue in her moist mouth. Her tongue met his own with skilled movements that surprised him. She pulled away looking completely flushed, her lips swollen and pouty and her eyes supporting a glazed look. Before she could comment he spoke up for her._

"_Damn Lois if I knew that was all it took to silence you I would have done it sooner" he smirked giving her his famous farm boy smile turned and left. Lois just stared openly shocked at what had transpired in the barn. _

'_I'm so going to get him for this' she evilly thought already coming up with ideas with how to pay him back._

**Chapter two**

A week after 'the incident' I had still hadn't manage to come up with a plan its one thing to think up crazy ideas it's another to actually set them in motion. In the end I suppose the only plan that would cost nothing and was not too hard to do was to return the favor and by golly did I return the favor.

_**::Flashback:: **_

The Kent's had gone off to metropolis for the day leaving me and Clark in charge of the farm and as usual Clark had gone up to the barn to brood and I was defiantly not going to let him do that today. 'Pay backs a bitch' I thought. I had made sure I wore the some sexy attire with out it being obvious. I was defiantly NOT going to tell the others of my little scheme because knowing them they would think it was more than pay back. Damn those traitors especially when I needed help too. On my way to the barn I spotted Clark, 'great just where I want him' I thought evilly ignoring the deeper meaning to that sentence.

"Smallville not having another brooding session are we" I asked as I toke a step into the loft.

"Lois what a surprise" Clark growled

"Ohhhh you were surprised were you, you really missed me that much" I smirked back in response.

Clark stood and started to stalk his way too me until he stood a foot away.

"Why Lois come for another shut up lesson" he snarked in return noticing my cheeks go a little pink after he said it and smirked "obviously you haven't forgot"

"Clark if you don't want to get hurt never mention that again and anyway wasn't it you who you kissed me first" I snapped

During the conversation Clark had managed to get within inches of me with out realizing it 'damn that farm boy' I could barely concentrate with his breathe caressing my cheek.

As if drawn in like magnets our lips brush over each other. Her lips turn into a sly grin at the as the kiss grows in more passion. 'bingo' I thought pay back, that thought went flying out of my mind as soon as his tongue enters my mouth. The next ten minutes or so are spent kissing the living day lights out of each other as if it was the very air we breathed along with some groping. By time I had opened my eyes we were lying on the couch with me on top without my tank top on and me straddling his hips. Before we could get any further and with me in the process of unbuckling his belt were two very startled gasps. Both our heads shot up in time too see a happy and shocked Chloe and a confused and shocked Martha.

"Umm it's n not w what it looks like" I stutter quickly jumping off Clark grabbing my shirt and forcing it on. Clark looked just as shocked as me at getting caught.

"Mum" Clark pleads knowing what was coming next after getting caught with Lana that one time.

"Way to go cus I never knew you had it in you but I always knew you liked being on top" Chloe smirked getting over the initial shock of having your cus and best friend nearly having it out in the barn, she would defiantly never look at this place in the same way again.

"Clark no whining we'll talk about this in the house I expect to see you and Lois in there in ten minutes" she said quickly before running off with Chloe to tell her husband of what nearly transpired in the barn she had defiantly won the bet.

Resigned to my fate I grabbed Smallville by the hand and head to the house making sure that he doesn't run for the hills or manages to get out of what I'll have to go through in the next half hour. Luck was defiantly not on our side.

_**::Flashback:: **_

**Hope you like **

**5 more reviews gets another update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you for the reviews:**

**Winthjo **

**Marva**

**Louise **

**Note: This is going to be a short chapter just to get it out of the way chapter 4 will be bigger. **

**Chapter 3**

'great just great' Lois thought on her way to the house of all the people to get caught by it had to be his mom and Chloe 'I'm never going to hear the end of this' she thought with a grimace, well I suppose it wasn't his father but I'm guessing he would have been filled in by now by his wife and Chloe. And what's up with Clark he knows I don't like uncomfortable silences. He's probably either brooding or looking into what transpired between us too much and can't come up with a reason why it happened she concluded.

She stop abruptly making Clark walk into her back they were still holding hands from were Lois had grabbed him to follow her but in his case to stop him from running away 'she knew him too well' he grumbled. Lois abruptly spun around poking Clark in the chest with her index finger 'I hope you not brooding farm boy' she said sparingly knowing the only way she could get him out of a brood if he was brooding in the first place will be to revert back to their bantering. Clark looked at her shocked for a second not believing for one second that she wasn't as nervous as him, well when faced with the prospect of have his dad talk about the birds and the bees in that I'm disappointed you didn't wait for marriage tone it would make any guy/ girl nervous around him. They were both doomed.

"Lois I don't want to talk about it" he replied resigned to his fate.

"Fine!" she said throwing up her hands in the process.

"Come on" she said after a couple of seconds of awkward silence.

She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged his to the door. As she open the door all you could hear was

"Clark!" in a booming tone him and Lois shying away at the tone. Great just great this day couldn't get any worse.

**2 more reviews get an update **


	4. Chapter 4

**i know i haven't updated this in what a year nearly but things kept getting in the way like family situations, work, college and writers block sooo i apoligise lol and i know this chapter isn't very big either but i can never write big chapters sooo i hoppe you all bear with me on this one the updates may be far apart sometimes but i will eventually update.**

Saku-chan 

_previously_

She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged his to the door. As she open the door all you could hear was

"Clark!" in a booming tone him and Lois shying away at the tone. Great just great this day couldn't get any worse...

**Chapter 4**

Well this certainly was not going well she was never suppose to get caught extracting her revenge and now here she was in front of a man who she'd thought of as a father waiting to be scolded 'great' she thought i hate when this happens remebering when she was younger and all the trouble she got up to and the scolding she got from her father.

'I hope he doesn't draw it out to much' she thought at the same time as Clark.

He could still remember the scolding he got from his parents catching him with Lana just the memory of it brought a blush to his face and a curious glance from Lois.

'Most proberly thinking about our heavy makeout session' she thought smirking it wasn't intil some fingers are shoved in her face and start click bringing her back to realtity and the fact that she had droned out Mr Kents voice for the last 10 mins.

"Lois are you even listening to me" Mr Kent asked raiseing a eyebrow at the dazed expression on Lois's face. She nodded mutely. It took another hour until Mr Kent satisfied with scolding them and Mrs Kents prompting that the food was getting cold, that they all sat down for a silent dinner with sneaky glances between both partys.

"Now for your punishment" Mr Kent stated after finishing off his pie. gaining shocked expressions from both Clark and Lois who thought they had got off the hook.

'This day as just got worse' they both thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**i know i could of put more in but i kept getting mixed up and all that Jazz reviews welcome**


End file.
